The invention relates to a mounting for rectangular, flat objects, particularly for CD cases and video cassettes. Moreover, the invention also relates to various uses of the mounting according to the invention.
Mountings for accommodating, storing or archiving rectangular objects, such as CD cases and video cassettes, are familiar in the form of rack systems of various configurations, where the parts can be mounted horizontally or vertically. A rack system of this kind is described in DE-PS 42 43 540, for example.
Different types of mountings and/or supporting elements are used in these rack systems, these being fastened to guide sections in detachable fashion and capable of being displaced in their longitudinal direction. In this way, it is possible during archiving, for example, to insert new CD cases with additional mounting at any point in the rack system.
In the familiar rack system, however, the number of mountings is limited by the length of the guide sections. Moreover, the individual mountings are relatively complicated to manufacture, owing to the need for fastening elements for fastening the mountings to the guide sections.